The First Snow
by Coups4days
Summary: Midoriya is finally able to conquer his fear and ask Uraraka on a date for dinner. What transpires is the tale of two teens exploring a first date and feelings never discussed. One-shot


The First Snow

It started with a proposal. Deku sat impatiently until the final bell rang for them to be released before he approached Uraraka's desk. As she slipped her book into her backpack, she noticed him nervously standing in front her desk.

"Ah Deku! Class was so long today!" She said groaning and stretching, " I can't wait for this long weekend to finally start!"

"Y-yeah same here, speaking of the weekend, I-I was wondering what your plans were for it?"

"Hmmmm," She looked up in thought, "I was going to visit my parents but not until tomorrow so I'll stay at the dorms tonight and leave tomorrow. What about you Deku?"

He begin to shake in his shoes but focused on the task. It was now or never.

"I'll be s-staying at the dorms for the weekend! About that Uraraka, I had a question for you…"

"Huh, what is it?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. Time stopped for a second before he swallowed and raised his eyes to meet hers.

"W-Would you like to go get dinner together tomorrow night?!"

Mina standing next to the door was about to gasp in surprise when a hand shot out and covered her mouth and dragged her out. Momo pulled her away from the scene, whispering,  
"No way am I letting you ruin that moment. He begged me to help set this chance up." Mina's muffled protests sounded silently in the hallway, away from the two still in the classroom.

Uraraka froze when the question reached her ears. She knew she heard him right. And her heart lit up.

 _A date with Deku?_

She kept repeating the phrase over in her head, unaware that he was still right in front of her.

"I-If you don't want to, I totally understand-d and we can just f-"

"I'd love to go." She cut him off short. The boy looked up and noticed her eyes were gleaming and she was smiling. Little did he know that she had been waiting since the orientation to UA for him to finally ask.

"O-okay, then it's a date!" He exclaimed with a smile.

His soul had ejected out from his body and was currently doing laps in the sky. His excitement could be felt from the room over, but the same could be said for Uraraka. Both of them packed up their stuff and walked back to the dorms, discussing what they should do for the date after dinner. Momo popped her head from around the opposite corner and glanced their way. The plan went off without a hitch. They both seemed to be walking on air next to each other but she couldn't help but notice they walked a tiny bit closer than usual.

Midoriya waited outside the dorms for his date to arrive, checking to see if he had his phone and wallet. Their plan, they decided, was to walk to the nearby town and eat dinner then go explore for the night before dropping her off at the train station so she could head home. As he was running a mental simulation of the date, he looked up at the cloudy sky.

 _I wonder if it's going to snow tonight._

"How do I look?" A question brought his eyes back to the ground and before him stood his date. _Beautiful._

Black leggings covered her legs that met a skirt at her mid thigh. A pink jacket donned her top half and kept her warm against the cold night approaching. To top off her look was a white beanie with a pink ball of fluff that completed the whole outfit.

 _She even dresses really cute._ Midoriya thought to himself.

"You look very pretty Uraraka!" He blurted out without realizing. He quickly covered his mouth in hopes he wouldn't say anything else embarrassing. She giggled at his dramatic cover up.

"Thank you Deku," She said with a blush, "you look very h-handsome too." He looked up and it came to him she was just as nervous as he was. He met her eyes and they both blushed again before looking away.

"Anyway, let's get going to dinner! I've been hungry all day thinking of that ramen shop!" Uraraka said before turning and walking towards the town. Midoriya followed suit next to her. The sun would begin to set within the hour but their night had only begun. Topics of school and training were discussed as they descended the hill that UA High sat upon. The nearby town's lights were beginning to flicker on and arise in the oncoming darkness. Dark clouds hovered above, ready at any given moment to produce snow on the town. As they walked side by side, their arms hung and swung freely. Midoriya's hand suddenly brushed up against hers and he pulled it back urgently to his side.

"S-Sorry about that." He apologized.

"It's okay, I don't mind." She said reluctantly. He took a glance out of the corner of his eye and she was looking at the ground, blushing again.

 _Does she want me to actually hold her hand? Or is that too much?_

He contemplated these thoughts over in his head as they continued to walk in silence.

 _It wouldn't hurt to hold her hand. But what if I reach out and miss or she pulls back?_

Uraraka looked over and noticed his chin in his hand. This was his famous look for "deep in thought." Unbeknownst to Midoriya, this process of his was coined 'The Thinker' because all of his classmates assumed he was thinking deep, philosophical thoughts when he touched his chin. She glanced down at his hand. She took notice of the scars and how rugged they made him look.

 _I wonder how rough they are. Or are his hands actually soft kind of like him?_

She wanted to reach out and grab it. She wanted to hold his in her own to see how they actually felt. Absentmindedly, her arm began to reach out for his. However at the same moment, Midoriya also decided he should blindly reach for her hand and again, they collided abruptly and awkwardly, resulting in them both pulling their hands away. They both cast a look to the ground before shouting out,

"I was just thinking if I cou-!"

"I was wondering if it would be oka-!" They both said at the same time, cutting the other off. They both stopped walking and faced each other, Uraraka was the first to ask,

"What were you going to ask?" She asked sheepishly.

"I was… I was wondering if it was too much to hold your hand?" He asked her.

"I was going to ask you the same thing Deku.." She responded back.

'Pfft' was the only noise to escape from Uraraka and Midoriya's mouths. They both begin laughing as the nervous wall between them broke down. They had been so anxious and fearful of any move or noise they made, they had forgotten to enjoy themselves and the time they were going to spend.

"I'm sorry, I've just been super nervous the past day for this date." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"So h-have I, I've just never been on a date so it's all new to me." She responded back to him.

"It's a first for both of us then.." He remarked.

She looked up into his eyes and found herself memorized. Midoriya was her best friend but this was the first time they've found themselves being open with their feelings. Neither of them wanted to waste this precious time they've slowly worked towards together.

"Y-you don't mind then?" He said, slowly reaching his hand out in question.

She responded by filling in the gaps between his fingers with hers.

"Of course I don't mind." She replied.

 _Ah. His hands are rough. But he holds mine so gently._

They continued their walk and opened up the conversation again to any random topic. But the two were freaking out internally. Neither of them knew holding hands could bring this much delight.

They found seating at the restaurant and talked over two bowls of ramen. One thing he was happy about was they never had a hard time conversing, there was always something to talk about. He found himself never getting bored learning new things about her. He learned that she loved dogs but never owned one, that her favorite subject was physics, and her favorite color was actually green instead of pink like he assumed. Also that her favorite place to visit as a kid was the planetarium, she's never been outside the country, and loves mochi. These newly found facts slowly started painting a bigger picture of who she was, and it was driving him further and further into infatuation. The steaming broth warmed them up and recharged them before they took off for the local arcade. They decided they wanted to compete instead of sitting quietly in a theater or walking to sightsee in the cold. As Midoriya closed the door to the ramen shop, he warned Uraraka,

"Just so you know, I am not very competitive BUT will still kick your butt." He said smiling.

"Oh you have no idea what trouble you're getting into Deku." She said pulling her beanie on her head. They set out for their destination side by side. As they walked, their hands brushed one another but instead of pulling away, this time their pinkies intertwined as the rest of their fingers slowly found their respective spots and wrapped around each other.

Warmth spread from his hand to the rest of his body. He didn't know if it was the body warmth or just the feeling of finally being able to hold Uraraka's hand. Whichever it was, he was sure he did not want to let it go. Walking hand in hand with this girl, he decided, was one of the top moments of his life.

The arcade surged with life as the loud ambience filled their senses when they entered. Viewing the battlefield before them, they each gave a quick glance to the other. Midoriya switched from "date" mode to "let's play and enjoy ourselves" mode. It was first a competition in racing, they'd then move onto air hockey, and finish on a dancing game. After talking it over, they both felt this was a fair way to judge who was better at broad range of games and styles.

Now, when Midoriya first prepared for the date, Kirishima and Kaminari helped prep him with advice on how to act and what to do but told him that it was a chance to learn more about her throughout the night. But Midoriya didn't know what can of worms he cracked open when they picked an arcade. While he was switching into smooth sailing, Uraraka changed from "date" to "I must destroy my opponent" mode.

Five times while racing, she rammed his virtual car against a wall and made him crash. He began to sweat when he heard her teeth grinding anytime he caught back up to her. It was nerve racking to want to win, but perhaps to look death in the eyes to achieve the said victory wasn't worth it. Uraraka gained her first victory of the night, beating him in all three races.

 _Okay okay maybe she's just competitive in racing games._

He soon learned that wasn't the truth. Air hockey was a different speed. The two of them had incredible reaction skills but Uraraka would grip her paddle so hard at times, her quirk would activate and the puck would float up when she made contact. Midoriya surely thought her teeth would crack at any given moment for how hard she was clenching her jaw. Everything came to a head when the puck found its way into her goal, giving Midoriya the win. The score board flickered and imaginary fireworks sounded off for him. She immediately threw up clenched fists in the air and closed her eyes. He wondered if she was going to yell or storm over and fight him for winning. He began to panic when suddenly, Uraraka let out a loud sigh and started to laugh. Her bubbly laugh filled the space and she exclaimed,

"Ahh! You got the best of me! But that's to be expected of someone with great reflexes like you!" Her laugh was then replaced with a smile that pierced his heart.

"Deku are you okay? Why are you grabbing your chest?"

"It's nothing! I'm fine I promise!" He reassured her.

 _Ah, so she is competitive but knows how to take a loss. She's even cute when she loses._

The final game to decide everything was a dance rhythm game. The two both have been secretly waiting for this one, thinking that the other had no skill or rhythm at all. They both stepped up to the platform and scrolled through the playlist, stretching their legs and readying themselves.

Uraraka had been practicing her hand to hand combat abilities more and more, which included foot work and placement. She thought she was ready as ever for this moment.

Midoriya had been developing his ultimate moves for shoot style for a few months, he mimicked Iida and other heroes and been practicing his footwork and balance for hours at a time. He was prepared to face this challenge head on.

The song ended and the scores on the screen reflected their performances. D+ and D-. They both simultaneously remembered they had no sense of rhythm and dancing abilities.. It was a jumbled mess of strange footwork and stomping around, hoping to hit the mark. Uraraka's D+ signaled she was the victor but the two of them were too busy hunched over laughing at what transpired. They didn't know they could be THAT bad at a game.

"Alright, a win is still a win Uraraka, what do you want for your prize?"

"Hmmmm," she pondered for a second, "Ah! I know! I want a photo to keep from the photo booth!"

"Is that all you really want?" He asked.

"Yeah, I can look back and remember tonight whenever I see the photo so that's what I choose."

"Okay, let's go find a photo booth!" He exclaimed, taking her by the hand and sifting through the crowds to find a photo booth of their choosing.

3

2

1

Snap.

The photo was printing as they waited. The original plan was to smile and put up peace signs, but when 3 flashed across the screen, All Might's voice exclaimed from the speaker, "Smile for Justice!" and they freaked out and then erupted in laughter.

The picture printed out and the final product was Midoriya in the middle of bursting out laughing, holding his stomach from the sudden shout from All Might. Uraraka was doubled over laughing the same as him, but her head was pressed against his shoulder, her face lit up in laughter. The two of them blushed when they held the photo and saw how close they were.

"Well congratulations on besting me in this competition, here is your prize." Midoriya said, handing over the photo for Uraraka to keep. She studied the photo in her hands for a moment, and then slipped it into her jacket pocket.

"Thank you thank you. I really thought you were going to beat me in that last competition when we started!" She admitted to him.

"Hahaha, did you really?".

"Yeah, turns out neither of us knows how t-" As she was talking, she glanced at the time on her watch and realized they were running close to the time she had to be at the train station. Midoriya caught on to the expression on her face and asked,

"Is it almost time to get you over there Uraraka?"

"Yeah it seems so." Sorrow suddenly filled her as she realized this was going to be the end of the night for their date. It was just a few simple hours, but something inside of her begged if it could last just a little longer. She didn't want to leave, but she knew she had other responsibilities and promises to fulfill. They walked outside and were taken by surprise. The first snow of the year had commenced while they were inside and the streets were already piling up with small traces of snow. The train station was situated on the other side of the town, towards the quiet section filled with shops and houses alike. As they took in the sight of slowly falling snowflakes, Midoriya spoke up and turned to her.

"Let's head out then!" He said, extending his hand to hers nonchalantly, like it was a natural reaction now.

"Mmhh!" She responded by placing her hand in to his, it somehow seemed it fit perfectly with his. When they wrapped around, she gave his hand a small squeeze.

They set off and walked the streets of the hushed town. Shops were beginning to close up and the snow muffled the usual bustle and sounds of the people. Their pace was slow as they tried to find a way to fit as much time in before they had to call the date over. They talked and talked. What first started as a stiff date of nervousness and bumbling, was slowly blooming into something deeper.

They finally reached the point where they agreed they would say goodnight and depart, the train station was just a block over.

He turned to face her, still holding on to her hand like it was a gift not to be let go of.

"I guess this is where we have to say goodbye for the night, b-but I had a great time Uraraka." He said.

"Hey Deku.." She said quietly, casting her eyes down.

"What is it?"

"I… I want to go out with you again! I really, really enjoyed being with you tonight!" She said catching her breath, "I want to do this again and again. I just had so much fun going out with you tonight and hope we can see eachother again soon!" She finished off, looking him in the eyes. Warmth spread to her cheeks as she declared her feelings that she wanted to get across to him.

He stood shocked for a moment. He didn't know she had as much fun and enjoyment as he did.

"I feel the same! I want to go on another date! So how about when you get back we can plan something again?" He propositioned her.

"Yeah, I think I like that plan." She said with a shy smile.

It was almost time for her leave. But instead of looking at her watch or the station, her eyes drifted from his eyes and were fixated on his lips. A new desire found its way into her heart and burned brightly.

"D-Deku.. I-I jus-" She looked at his lips the entire time. Her body slowly drew closer to his as her free hand gradually reached up towards his cheek and her heels lifted off the ground.

He took notice and found himself drawing closer to her.

"U-Uraraka." His words wouldn't form any coherent sentences as he slowly closed his eyes and reached out.

A phone alarm sounded off. It broke through the atmosphere as they both stopped right in front and looked at eachother. Uraraka looked away at her phone and the word "Dad" appeared on screen.

"Hey… Yeah, I'm about to get on the train…. Yeah same time we said before…. it was fun I'll tell you about it later… okay see you soon… mhmm love you too."

She clicked the end call and slid her phone back into her pocket. Neither one knew what to do or say. She was so close to kissing him and now the atmosphere changed it wouldn't be possible.

"Get home safe." He wished her.

"I will, thank you for tonight Deku."

A voice signaling the train had reached the station sounded and with that, she turned with a wave and set off. Midoriya stood for a moment, watching her figure walk away and disappear behind a corner. Without warning, he felt his hand and fingers go cold and looked down at them. It was the hand she was just holding onto. He studied his hand as snow flakes drifted and fell into his palm.

 _I miss her warmth already. I miss the feeling of her hand in mine._

These thoughts kept him at bay in the quiet street.

But a question reached out and tugged him away from his thoughts.

"Ahhh boy, why didn't you kiss her?"

An old man closing up shop was smacked behind the head by his wife.

Midoriya looked over as the man was standing out front staring at him.

"If you miss her already, why don't you go and tell her? A real man would!"

Deku looked at his hand and squeezed it shut. He wasn't even bewildered some random man was shouting words of encouragement at him.

He was wanting something else.

He wanted her to know.

The man yelling was right.

He took off in a sprint. The cold and snow brushed off him as he ran after her. He didn't want to let go of this feeling just yet. He heard encouraging shouts sound behind him as he made his way to her.

Midoriya turned the corner and frantically searched for the girl that captured and held his heart. He knew she had it when she drew in to kiss him.

And there she was. Walking with her head down towards the station looking at her hands.

Nothing around him mattered as he saw only her.

"URARAKA!" He stopped and yelled.

Her head popped up as she realized someone just shouted her name. She spun around to see who it was, but she already knew. She had somewhere in her heart wished it was him and she was right. She turned and ran to him.

Midoriya didn't expect this and tried to slow down to meet her, but his foot found a patch of snow as he slid and collided with her. His body caught hers as they fell to the ground, unscathed. He pressed up from her body.

"Uraraka. I like you. I wanted you to kno-"

He was cut short when her lips pressed against his. She placed both of her hands to his cheeks as she kissed him. He responded back by holding the back of her head as he kissed her back, like they would never get a chance to do this again.

When they seperated, she cupped his cheek in her hand.

"I like you too. I've been wanting to do that for the longest time Deku."

Looking down at her, he was completely enamoured. Her eyes were watering from what he thought was the cold but she was just too happy in this moment. She sniffled as he stood up and pulled her into an embrace. A voice was informing the train would depart shortly in the background as she looked up from in his arms and reached up to kiss him again.

"Let's do this again soon, promise?" She whispered in the close embrace.

"Promise, I'll have to tell my mom about my first date and girlfie-" He stopped himself short. He just called her his girlfriend on the first date.

"It's okay," She said, being let go. She took a few steps back with her hands behind her back, looking at him, "When I get home I'll tell them all about my first boyfriend." She turned and ran off towards the train.

He was left in a state of shock. He couldn't move. He wouldn't move. But he was perfectly fine with that. If it meant he could hold on to the feeling in his heart for just a few seconds longer, he would stand there all night. The first snow of the season continued to clad the sleeping town in white as Midoriya pulled out his phone and wrote a message to Momo.  
"It went perfect!"

-The End-


End file.
